Butterfly-Born
by DsiSandraStanding
Summary: Jen has some important news. Her colleagues have become her best friends, but how will they take the news? More importantly, how will her boss take it? (set after the end of the show)
1. Chapter 1

Jen sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She was nervous. This was such an important piece of news. She didn't know how he would react. Would he ever speak to her again? What would the others say? Would _they_ ever speak to her again? How did she get herself into this mess?

She was torn away from her thoughts by a knock on her office door. she tore her eyes away from the keyboard in front of her to identify her visitor.

"Oh, hey Richmond,"

She returned her gaze to her blank computer monitor.

"You alright Jen?"

"Fine thank you Richmond, what do you want?"

He smiled at her before taking a step backwards.

"It's half seven, I'm off home,"

She lifted her head to give him a small smile.

"Night Jen. I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Night,"

Just as he left, she heard someone else moving around in the main office.

"Night Jen,"

She smiled at the sound of that familiar voice.

"Night Moss,"

She looked back down at her desk; secretly hoping Roy was still here. She couldn't put off this news any longer. Sighing, she placed her head in her hands. How did she get herself into this mess? A tear slowly rolled down her face as she heard a knock on the door.

Roy stood in the doorway; speechless. He raised his hand to knock on the door. She rose her head to acknowledge his presence. Although he saw no tears, he could clearly see the trace they had left on her cheek, like the trace of a snail on a leaf.

"Jen, you okay?"

She focused her gaze on her keyboard once more.

"Fine thank you,"

He entered the room. Sitting on the chair opposite his girlfriend, he pulled out two packets of cigarettes.

"Why are you throwing these out Jen? Are you ill? I knew it…"

"Roy,"

He stopped talking and looked up to find her gaze on him.

"I'm not ill,"

He sighed in relief.

"Good, I don't know what I'd do if you were Jen. So, what, you're giving up? Jen, that's excelle- "

This was it. She had to tell him.

Now.

"No Roy, it's…I'm…"

Suddenly, her mind went blank. She couldn't string a sentence together. It was like she had forgotten all 170,000 words in the English language; apart from one. Before she had processed it, she had said the one word she didn't want to remember.

"Baby,"

She scrunched her eyes together and looked down at her lap. What had she done? Now he'd leave her and she'd be alone; again. Great work Jen. On the other hand, now someone other than her knew. She wouldn't be burdened with this big secret anymore. A huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She turned her gaze to her hands in surprise. A warm hand had been placed on her cold, trembling hands. His hand gently tore her fingers away from her palms, leaving deep marks from where her fists were previously clenched.

"Don't do that to yourself Jen,"

He held her shaking hands within his and brought them up to his mouth. He brushed his lips against her knuckles and felt her relax slightly.

"Come on,"

She slowly stood up and followed him to the main office. She was nervous. What was he going to say?

She sat on the sofa as Roy paced back and forth in front of her. She could feel her chest tighten as he abruptly stopped and looked at her. This was it. He was going to break up with her. Why did she have to tell him?

He opened his mouth to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jen, how did this happen?"

She didn't know what to say so she remained quiet. Roy could see she was worried about what he would think. He was happy about it. He had to reassure her.

"I don't care how it happened Jen,"

His voice had gone into a whisper. She looked down at her feet and put her head in her hands. He sat down next to her and with one arm, he pulled her into him. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. They remained like that until she was ready to speak and when she did, her voice was a quiet whisper.

"Do you remember when we went on the work do and we got really drunk?"

She looked up at him to see him nodding. Roy couldn't help but notice the worry and concern in her eyes. To any regular person, no one would have guessed how torn up inside she was over this. But to him, he could see every speck of worry and guilt in her eyes.

He began to remember what he could of that night. They had all gone out to the pub. It had been a long week and Jen had decided a works night out was well deserved. It wasn't long before Richmond had dragged them off to a goth nightclub. He could remember it as if he was there now. Richmond in one corner making out with someone he had said he knew. Moss was pinned against the wall by a goth girl who obviously wanted to kiss him. Jen was sat on her own in the corner feeling out of place. He had walked over to her, took her hand and led her out of the club almost straight away. They had then gone back to Jens and had sex. Now, a month later he was sat in the office with his girlfriend telling him she was pregnant.

"I'm sorry Jen,"

She looked up and him and smiled.

"Roy, it is not your fault," she sighed before continuing, "If it's anyone's fault then its mine. I was the one who suggested we go out."

She pulled away from him and placed her head into her hands once more. Tears began to fall from her eyes and they landed on her palms. She was right. It was her fault. She had told the guys they were going out. She had got herself into this mess and it was tearing her apart.

"Jen,"

She pulled away from her hands to look at her boyfriend. His voice had become assertive and more confident. If only she could speak that confidently at a time like this.

"It is not your fault okay? Let's get you home and I'll stay with you tonight okay?"

She nodded and stood up slowly. She dragged herself to her office; the place she least wanted to be right now. She robotically collected her things; her mind distracted. Was Roy actually happy about this? What if he was just waiting to get her home before he came clean? What if he didn't want to stay and help her? What would Douglas say? Would she get fired for this? So many ' _what ifs'_ swarmed her head and tore her attention away from her bag. What would her parents say? When is the right time to tell people? What would everyone else say?

"Jen…"

Roy stood in front of her and took the dull black object from her hand. He was worried about her. She was usually happy and cheerful. What was going through her mind? He wanted to know. It hurt him to know that she was hurting inside, but he couldn't see just how much.

"Jen, that stapler stays here remember?"

She gave a small smile. She felt foolish. What was she doing? This was tearing her apart? A small lump began to form in her throat. She couldn't cry…not again. He wouldn't stay with her if he knew how much she had cried over this. She shouldn't be crying. A baby was a good thing wasn't it?

"Come on, let's get you home,"

He helped her put her coat on before leading her out of her office.


End file.
